


here

by mexhillmet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexhillmet/pseuds/mexhillmet
Summary: Matsukawa gulped when Hanamaki traced his fingers on his jaw. "Issei, thank you so much." He said as he cupped his cheek. The smile that captured Matsukawa's heart never left his lips. "I had so much fun today and I felt so happy to see everyone again, so thank you."Matsukawa smiled back. "You should thank Oikawa too. He's the one who had the Idea of having a reunion here and contacted everyone." He replied calmly despite his quickening heart beat.Hanamaki hummed. "I'll thank him later. This one's a special thank you gift only for you." He said looking at Matsukawa's lips. Matsukawa's hand from the arm that was draped over Makki's shoulder unconsciously travelled on the back of Hanamaki's head.  Hanamaki's voice was barely a whisper when he spoke. "Go out with me, Issei."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 8





	here

Mattsukawa has exams coming up next week after their break and he was trying his hardest on studying. He was successfully making progress when one fortunate noon, Hanamaki came knocking on his apartment's door with a plastic bag full of goods and groceries with a bright smile. Being the good friend he is, he let Makki in. He knew that it would be a bad Idea since he would probably end up drunk and wake up with a bad headache tomorrow but it would be a waste of time for Makki if he went there for nothing. Plus he brought groceries.

Makki jumped to hug him before entering his apartment which surprised Mattsun. He looked at Makki with a weird expression as Makki proceeded to place the plastic bag on the table at the kitchen, not paying much attention on his actions. It wasn't like it isn't normal for them to be affectionate and all, they have been friends long enough for those things to be normal but the fluttering feeling on Mattsukawa's chest was what mostly surprised him every time. Mattsukawa followed Hanamaki at the kitchen, hands inside his short's pocket.

"What made you come here?" He asked taking a seat on one of the chairs while Makki moved around the kitchen, placing everything on their rightful places. "Don't you have any classes today?"

Makki hummed. "Yeah, I do but our professor for the next two hours didn't show up. I've wasted my thirty minutes inside the room waiting for the old man only to hear from one of my classmates that he called in sick and I have the day off tomorrow. Plus, you're on your break." He explained and then faced Mattsun. He gave him a carefree smirk while shrugging. "So, I'm here."

Mattsun furrowed his brows. "And no one filled in?" He asked.

Makki nodded. "No one." He said turning back on his task. He spoke sarcastically. "My university is awesome like that."

Mattsun wrinkled his nose. "Your parents wouldn't be happy to hear that."

"You bet." Makki replied closing the refrigerator and clapping his hands with a sigh. He raised a can of beer with his right hand. "Now that's done, let's have some fun!"

Mattsukawa sighed. He expected this and had told himself that no matter what, he would study first before drinking with Makki but as he looked at the can of cold beverage in Makki's hand, he found his resolve weakening. He got at least three more days to study and Makki would only be here until tomorrow. It has been so long since they last met so, Mattsun gave in to the temptation and reached out his hand for Makki to hand over a can.

Makki happily hands a can to him. "Let's drink inside your room." He asked picking up the plastic bag and walking past Mattsun.

Mattsun grabbed the back of his collar and narrowed his eyes at him. "The last time we drank inside my room, you puked on my sheets."

Makki almost tumbled back on his ass but luckily caught his balance. "Come on! That was one time. I want some comfortable place to sit my ass on." He replied. He raised his left hand, the plastic bag hooked on his thumb. "I promise I won't puke on your sheets again."

Mattsun had let his collar go. "I'll make you wash them if you ever puke on it again."

Makki smiled innocently. "Sure."

++++++

"And it just sucks that _I_ get to look like the bad guy! I mean, It's not my fault that she dated the jackass." Makki complained slurring a bit and grabbing Mattsun's shoulder and shaking it. "I just told her if she really likes him then she should go for it. And I only said that because she made him sound like a fucking saint! I didn't know he would be an asshole."

"Yeah, you totally didn't know." Mattsun said. Bullshitting his reply.

Mattsun didn't know how things turned out like this. He remembered sitting on his bed beside Makki while leaning on the wall and asking Makki about how his Uni was treating him and then at some point, Makki started talking about his friends and their issues because apparently Makki had found his way in the popular circle. Mattsun honestly forgot that Makki is a college student because of how stupid his friends' issues are. Mattsun watched as Makki slumped on his seat.

"I miss you." Makki blurted out.

Mattsun blinked at him and then raised his brow in surprise. Makki just chuckled before leaning on Mattsun's shoulder.

"And Iwaizumi, and the team." Makki continued. Tears brimming in his eyes. They soon fell down his cheeks but he angrily slapped them away while keeping a smile on his face. "My current friends are so _bad_ that I even miss Oikawa."

Makki had said it with a light tone and a chuckle, making it sound like its not a big deal but Mattsun knew better. So, he hugged Makki and placing his chin on top of the pink haired male's head.

"You need to stop getting drunk whenever you want to talk to me about something. I told you, you can always come to me." Matsukawa stated as he ran his fingers through Hanamaki's short locks comfortingly. "If you want to cry, you can cry."

Hanamaki's shook his head making Matsukawa's hand stop on top oh Hanamaki's head. "I don't want to." He replied finding the hem of Matsukawa's shirt interesting as he started fiddling it with his fingers. He released a somewhat laugh. "That's not me. I have a reputation to uphold."

Matsukawa chuckled softly. "You lost that when you said you missed Oikawa." He said continuing his work on Hanamaki's hair earlier. "Come on let it all out."

Hanamaki smiled sadly as tears started falling from his eyes down to his cheeks. "If that's the case, then..." He trailed off.

Hanamaki's took a deep breathe and Matsukawa readied himself for Hanamaki to break down but instead, he felt Hanamaki slump against his chest and silence followed.

Matsukawa tapped Makki's shoulder twice. "Hiro?" He called out but was met with silence. He tried to look at Hanamaki as best as their position could allow him.

Hanamaki's eyes were closed and soft snores were heard as he obviously slept. Matsukawa sighed and carefully untangled himself from his previous team mate as to not wake him up. When he successfully did so, he placed Makki in a more comfortable position laying down on top of his bed.

Matsukawa placed a blanket over him and kneeled on the carpeted floor beside the bed. Hanamaki was laying on his back comfortably. His breathing was calm and even, but Matsukawa couldn't help but notice the way Makki's brows furrowed now and then in response to whatever he was dreaming about, and his lips parted from time to time as if he was trying to say something but he couldn't get it out. Their previous conversation popped up in his mind as he watched Makki sleeping.

His heart ached hearing Makki say those words. He wanted to help Hanamaki but he couldn't do anything. It wasn't really helping that Hanamaki isn't really talking to him about it openly. He can't just ask Hanamaki to transfer because Matsukawa knows that it was Hanamaki's dream to get to the university that he was enrolled on. Plus, it would put Hanamaki on too much trouble from moving his stuff and all.

"If only I could do anything and put you out of your missery." Matsukawa mumbled as he wiped a tear away from Hanamaki's cheek that had fallen in his sleep.

An idea popped up in Matsukawa's head. He stood up from where he was kneeling and silently walked towards his desk. Note books and books was scattered on top of it reminding Matsukawa that he _needed_ _to_ _study_ for his exams. He ignored the glaring papers in favor of fetching his phone. He opened it and looked for a contact that had been calling every night surprisingly reminding him to get some proper rest when he was the one over working himself on volleyball when they were in high school. Maybe people _do_ change.

Matsukawa pressed the call icon and placed the phone against his right ear. He waited patiently as the phone rang until his call was finally answered.

"Oikawa, I need your help."

++++++

A month and a half had passed and Hanamaki was once again staying on Matsukawa's place. Matsukawa was able to study properly and pass his exam after Hanamaki's visit. Though, he's still troubled about Hanamaki's problems.

"Hiro, you're going out with me." Matsukawa stated as he stood in front of Hanamaki, who just got out of the shower and was sitting on the bed when Matsukawa barged inside the room, in his casual clothes. He threw mixed pastel colored sweater and denim jeans on Hanamaki's lap and a floral designed converse on his feet making the said man yelp in surprise. "You left those here before. Now, get dressed quickly."

Hanamaki picked up the clothes and wasted no time in dressing. "Why so sudden? Why these clothes? I don't remember having these. What's with the hurry?" He asked multiple questions but Matsukawa just stared at him with a raised brow, asking for objections. "Its not like I'm complaining. I just wanted to know."

"I just feel like it." Matsukawa replied while shrugging. He walked out of the room and sat on his sofa. He almost forgot that today was the _'_ _making_ _Makki_ _happy_ ' day resulting to a rushed preparation. "Just hurry up."

"Fine, fine." Was Hanamaki's only reply as he got dressed.

A few minutes later, Hanamaki emerged from Matsukawa's room. The cottoned sweater that was designed with splashed pastel colors and white paint went well with the jeans and the floral converse. Matsukawa noticed that he was also wearing a black choker with a small pink tear drop gem on the middle that added to Hanamaki's charm and made him look adorable specially with his pink hair.

Matsukawa sighed in relief at the sight of Hanamaki fully dressed. "About damn time. What took you so long?" He asked looking at his watch before settling his eyes back at Hanamaki. Matsukawa narrowed his eyes at his grinning best friend. "Are you wearing make up?"

"You noticed! Its just eye liner and mascara though." Makki replied happily. He stuck his chin up proudly. "Beauty takes time to work on. Oikawa can back me up on that."

Matsukawa smiled. "You took _that_ long with just mascara and eye liner? Anyway, you do look beautiful." He complimented with out putting much thought into his words. Makki blush at the compliment but didn't say anything. Matsukawa stood up and grabbed Hanamaki's wrist pulling him. "Let's go. We're gonna be late."

Hanamaki tilted his head in confusion letting Matsukawa lead him out of his apartment. "Late for what?" He asked following Matsukawa's pace.

They stopped in front of the elevator's doors and Matsukawa pushed the down button and waited patiently along with Hanamaki.

"Nothing." Matsukawa replied but Hanamaki refused to believe that. He sensed this and gave Hanamaki a reassuring smile as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Its a secret."

Hanamaki laughed at this. Hanamaki was laughing and this made Matsukawa smile from just hearing it. "Fine, fine. I won't ask." Hanamaki surrendered.

They entered the elevator and Hanamaki pressed the ground floor button this time. The whole time they were going down, both of them were happily chatting about random things until they reached the ground floor. The elevator's doors opened revealing the lobby. The lights were a little dim as there are not a lot of people at this time because they were all usually studying or with their families or resting from a long day of work. Matsukawa greeted the people that he recognized including the tired looking guard on duty while Hanamaki awkwardly followed Matsukawa outside the building.

They went to the parking lot and searched for the place where Matsukawa parked his car. When they found it, Matsukawa quickly opened the doors and let Hanamaki inside. Matsukawa then proceeded to get inside his car and placed his seat belt on before driving out of the parking lot and away on the dark roads

Matsukawa glanced towards Hanamaki who was staring out the window. "You know..." He started catching Hanamaki's attention as the said man turned his head towards him with a questioning hum. "...I kind of missed the whole team too and yes, including Oikawa even though he was calling me every night to take at least a nap and rest."

Hanamaki laughed. "You're getting that too?" He asked amused. Matsukawa nodded, a smile playing on his lips. Hanamaki patted Matsukawa's arm. "I'm glad I'm not alone in this one. I know that Oikawa wants us to be safe but it ruins my focus in studying and I _do_ end up asleep after that."

"I know, it was like you're being pulled in by the idea of sleep but I really have to stay awake so I usually put my speakers on top volume so I wouldn't fall asleep." Matsukawa shared his own experience with a fond smile.   
"It's still weird though, hearing that from Oikawa. He's usually the one who always work himself up until he collapse and then work some more."

Hanamaki nodded his head in agreement. "Back then, Iwaizumi was the only one who could make him stop and go home." Hanamaki added before laughing. "But of course the abuse was always there. I remember hearing the first and second years talk about them being a married couple and Iwaizumi should divorce Oikawa."

It was Matsukawa's turn to laugh as he remembered the priceless expressions of his other best friends when they found out about that conversation.

"Iwaizumi was pissed and of course took it out on Oikawa. Iwaizumi never would've stopped if Yahaba didn't ask for mercy on Oikawa's soul." Matsukawa said a big smile on his face and Hanamaki mirrored his expression.

A comfortable silence followed that. Both of them just enjoyed the familiar feeling of talking about their team mates like they never got separated from them.

"I really wish I could see everyone again." Hanamaki mummbled sadly as he returned his gaze outside the window and into the houses passing by.

Matsukawa chuckled eyes never leaving the road. The Karaoke wasn't that far on wheels and this made their travel really fast with the time they're catching. Matsukawa parked the car outside the building before going out of his car with Hanamaki in tow. He locked the car before pulling Hanamaki inside the building. The place has a good lighting and you can hear muffled singing and laughing of people having fun from the hallway.

"What are we doing here?" Hanamaki asked as he followed Matsukawa who hopefully knew where they were going. "You're not gonna make only the two of us sing all night 'cause that would be _really_ sad."

Matsukawa just shrugged. "Maybe." He replied a smile on his lips. He pulled out his phone and typed something far from Hanamaki's eyes.

Hanamaki narrowed his eyes at Matsukawa. "Issei, what are you hiding from me?" He asked before gasping and covering his mouth. He pointed at Matsukawa as they halted into a stop. "Could it be... Are you setting me up on a date?!"

"If I'm setting you up on a date, I would've asked you out instead." Matsukawa mumbled to himself but Hanamaki still heard what he said. He looked at Hanamaki's flushed face, not noticing that Hanamaki heard what he said, and spoke out loud this time. "Why would I set you up on a date in a Karaoke? Anyway, close your eyes."

Hanamaki raised a questioning brow. "Why?" He asked but closed his eyes anyway.

Matsukawa didn't answer as he soflty turned Hanamaki around and placed a cloth over his closed eyes.

"You're not gonna murder me, are ya?" Hanamaki asked but he was met with silence. He heard the door open and then he was being pushed inside. He felt Matsukawa's presence left him and then he was standing alone. "Oi, Issei answer me."

Hanamaki heard the door being closed making him flinch. The whole place was silent and Hanamaki thought that maybe Matsukawa turned his back on him and is planning to really murder him.

"Issei?" He called out before grabbing the blind fold and removing it from his eyes.

A collective cheers of 'surprise!' from his previous team mates greeted him along with only three of the four party poppers going off and Hanamaki squealing in joy at the sight. Hanamaki was hugged by most of the group.

"Ken, your supposed to-"

"I know what I'm doing." Kyoutani grumbled cutting Yahaba off as he tried to make the popper work. "This thing isn't working."

Iwaizumi took a hold of the thing and made it pop on Oikawa's face who shrieked in response. The whole team laughed at Oikawa and Iwaizumi mumbled a very half assed apology.

The group was slowly silenced when they noticed Hanamaki with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hanamaki-san?" Kindaichi asked concerned as to why he was crying. "Are you okay?"

Hanamaki waved his hand dismissively while nodding and wiping his tears away. "I'm fine... I'm fine." He said between sniffs. He released a laugh while still wiping away the tears from his eyes. "I... Just missed all of you and I'm just happy to finally see all of you again....oh my gosh I can't... I can't stop crying, ha!"

An ' _awww_ ' was heard from the group as they turned and embraced Hanamaki in a group hug lead by Oikawa. After that, the whole group chatted a few more minutes asking how everyone had been before they started picking out their songs. Somewhere in the middle of Watari singing, one of the building's staff knocked on their door with cases of beer and food that they ordered earlier.

With all the food and drinks that they have almost half of the previous team was drunk. This made the atmosphere sort of calm with everyone occasionally singing along with whoever was singing.

Matsukawa sat on one of the cushion with an arm draped around Hanamaki's shoulder watching and laughing as Yahaba and Kyoutani slurred while arguing about how the song was supposed to be sang. Oikawa was sat between Hanamaki and Iwaizumi. Matsukawa lifted his hand and tapped Oikawa, on the shoulder. Oikawa stopped playing with Iwaizumi's hair and looked at him. Matsukawa mouthed a _'_ _thank_ _you_ _.'_ Making Oikawa smile and winked at him with a _'_ _no_ _problem_ _.'._

Matsukawa felt Hanamaki move in his arm. He looked towards him and found Hanamaki smiling at him. Matsukawa raised a questioning brow at him and Hanamaki's smile just grew bigger.

Matsukawa gulped when Hanamaki traced his fingers on his jaw. "Issei, thank you so much." He said as he cupped his cheek. The smile that captured Matsukawa's heart never left his lips. "I had so much fun today and I felt so happy to see everyone again, so thank you."

Matsukawa smiled back. "You should thank Oikawa too. He's the one who had the Idea of having a reunion here and contacted everyone." He replied calmly despite his quickening heart beat.

Hanamaki hummed. "I'll thank him later. This one's a special thank you gift only for you." He said looking at Matsukawa's lips. Matsukawa's hand from the arm that was draped over Makki's shoulder unconsciously travelled on the back of Hanamaki's head. Hanamaki's voice was barely a whisper when he spoke. "Go out with me, Issei."

Matsukawa's expression went soft as he stared at Hanamaki's eyes. The noise around them were reduced in the background as he leaned down to close the gap between them. The kiss was just a slow one, both of them are smiling too much to even kiss properly. When they pulled away, Matsukawa pecked Hanamaki's lips one more time before speaking.

"Sure." Matsukawa replied before leaning down again to kiss Hanamaki but stopped a few centimeters from his lips. "But you have to promise not to hide how you felt about everything from me anymore."

Hanamaki bit his own lip before nodding. Matsukawa, satisfied by his answer, continued leaning down and went to kiss Hanamaki once more.

In the middle of their little make out session, a cough brought the both of them back in reality. Oikawa pointed at the two of them accusingly before saying something about them being gross until Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pecked his lips to shut him up. Oikawa teased Iwaizumi about getting envious of Hanamaki and Matsukawa that's why he kissed him. This earned him a wack at the head and a couple of laughter from the team.

Matsukawa watched as Hanamaki laughed along with everyone. He unconsciously smiled himself while watching him. Hanamaki is happy and he finally have Matsukawa to make him happy when he's not.


End file.
